


I Could Have Sworn We've Slow Danced Before

by patdbrendonn



Series: PATD & MCR One Shots [8]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, High School, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Love, M/M, Prom, Slow Dancing, Smut, soft fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: Ryan and Brendon go to prom





	I Could Have Sworn We've Slow Danced Before

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want more Ryden Imagines!

Prom.  
The damn thing I thought I would never go to.  
Let alone with a dude.

Sure, I'm gay. To be honest, who isn't? I thought I was straight until I met him. Watching him run laps in the courtyard at school made me salivate. Fuck, he was hot that day. How the sweat dripped down from his hair onto his chest that was somewhat visible.

His tattoo.  
I swear it is made for him, a god. At the time, I was assuming it was because of he maybe just liked music, I didn't even know he could sing or play music! I think it was when I found him singing in the halls that I fell in love.

His voice.  
Just walking through the hallway at lunch and stopping in my tracks, turning around and following the sounds of an angel. Finding Brendon in the hallway nobody really goes in, sitting on the floor with his head resting on the wall singing 'My Way'. His eyes opened, looking at me and stopping his voice.

"Hey..." He said softly with a chuckle, "I've seen you around... You are pretty cute!" Fuck, he likes me.

"Y-Yeah... So are you..."

His hands.  
The ones I hold every day. Yes, people stare. It's not like Brendon or I care one bit. We are in love. So what if people think were gross, they should, consider we have nasty sex every night.

Those hands do wonders in bed. And no, I'm not top. Why would I be top if I could be fucked?

His lips.  
They fit in mine like puzzle pieces. My thin manly lips fit his plump, almost like as if he got collagen injections. All pink and fat. Always soft, never chapped. And yes, watching them wrap around my dick is a sight I love to see almost every day in my bedroom.

His laugh.  
The one that laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck as he stood on my front porch with flowers in his hand. His eyes stared into mine as his hair was flat against his head, now soaked. And yet, even though he was soaking wet, he still smiled. 

"Would you want to go to prom with me?" he muttered from his lips, the smile still visible. I never once thought someone as hot as Brendon would ask me to prom, let alone Brendon. I, of course, said yes. Why wouldn't I? Going to prom with your boyfriend who is also your best friend is the best date ever. 

I remember it all too well. 

His hand held mine as people stared. I didn't care, nor Brendon. We were happy, so, really, that's all that matters. We had matching suits. It was adorable. 

"I love you," Brendon muttered as his hands travelled behind my neck, locking his fingers together. I pulled him close, his head resting on my shoulder. "I always will." I smiled, hands gripping his waist tightly, making sure he can't get out of my grasp. 

Brendon sighed softly against my shoulder, closing his eyes and singing softly to  _Time After Time_ By Cyndi Lauper. From that day forward, that was our song. It almost felt like a dream to be so happy at school. I loved every moment as we slow danced. Honestly, it was the best night of my entire life. I was at prom with Brendon fucking Urie, the hottest guy at school. And yet, girls tried to come up to us and steal him away from me. But, he would just ignore them. He loves me.

"I can't wait to go home, though," Brendon said softly, looking me in the eyes. "I can tell you want a good ol' fuckin' when we get back home." I nodded, smiling as I pressed my lips to Brendon's. It ended up in a full-on makeout session in the middle of the gym at school. It felt... Right. 

I pulled away, resting my forehead against his. 

"C'mon, let's go home... I just can't wait anymore!" I mumbled. Brendon grabbed my hand as we both laughed, running out of the gym and down the street. 

"Please..." I moan, Brendon hovering over my fragile frame. My eyes adverted to his eyes, watching him look over my whole naked body, trying to decide what to do with me. "I need you, Bren..." He smiled, bending down slightly as he placed his lips below my jawline, sucking slightly. He sucked harder as I moaned, taking a fistful of Brendon's hair in my hand. The one thing to turn Brendon on more is to pull at his hair. He loves it so much. Brendon hummed as I pulled harder at his hair, enough to pull a few strands out. 

Soon, he got back on his knees and admired the work he just did on my neck and collarbone. I watched every move he made and it made me sorta nervous. Brendon smiled, looking back into my eyes as he grabbed my hand. 

"Hey, we've done this before... It's not new for us." I nodded, pulling his head down as I captured him in a tender kiss. His body pressed against mine, moving our hips together to create some friction. I moaned, he moaned and we still grinded. I pulled away, pushing his body away from mine as I laughed a bit. 

"You're going to make me come early, I don't want that!" Brendon sighed, getting up as he walked to his dresser and opened up his underwear drawer. He walked back with a condom in hand, ripping the wrapper and unravelling the condom onto himself. He smiled again, bringing his own fingers to his lips and placed them into his mouth, his tongue wrapping around them a few times. He pulled them out, spreading my legs even more as he pressed his index finger into my hole. I moaned, bucking my hips forward into his hand. 

"Shh, be quiet, m'love. Don't want to get caught, do we?" I nodded, no, placing my hand over my mouth as I continued to moan out when Brendon curled his finger inside me. He added another, starting to scissor them and opening me up as much as he could. "You like it when you aren't totally stretched, right baby?" Brendon asked me. I nod as I moaned again, Brendon removing my hand from my mouth and replacing it with his own lips. My hands travelled up and down his back, scratching in some places. I felt his tip against me, threatening to press into me as hard as he could. Yet, he didn't. He went in soft and loving, like as if he was actually being sensual. His hips moved back and forth slightly as he rested his head in the crook of my neck, letting out groans here and there. I covered my mouth again, moaning every time he thrust in he would inch closer to my prostate. Eventually, he started to hit it every time he moved his hips. Knowing I was getting closer, his right-hand lazily fisted at my aching cock, smiling as I started to clamp down on him slowly. "Don't come yet, baby boy... I need to come with you." I get out a groan, fighting every single urge I had to come right then and there. Brendon's thrusts became sloppy, him nodding as he let out a whine. Both of our orgasms had started, mine more intense than his of course. He soon pulled out, taking the condom off and letting his own come drip out of the condom and into my stomach. 

"God, I love you..." I said as I rubbed my hand up and down my stomach, rubbing the come around as I mixed it in with my own. 

"That's hot."


End file.
